The Car Belt That Brought Us Together
by AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth
Summary: Kaoru is a sk8ter chickPunk Rocker and a tomboy working as a mechanic. She loves her guitar more than anything. And Kenshin is a preppunk with past problems. One day their paths collide.Uh Oh. CAUTION: May have short chaps. Contacts are bugging me.
1. An Oily First Meeting REVISED!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.  
Here is a REVISED chapter. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM CORRECTING ME IN FUTURE CHAPTERS OR THE ONES CURRENTLY POSTED! Thank you and enjoy.

**An Oily First Meeting (REVISED)**

"Not on my first damn day of school! SHIMATA!" A redheaded teenage guy cursed while hopping up and down from kicking his personalized red Porsche and hurting his foot. He eventually stopped hopping and sat on his hood. The one damn day that he forgot his cell. He cried out in frustration and flopped down to where he was laying down on the hood with his legs hanging off the edge.

After a while he got up and opened the hood and sighed. He didn't know anything about mechanics or cars. There were so many different things in it and all her knew was how to put gas in. All of a sudden a dark blue Firebird with silver flames up the hood stopped behind his car.

"You look like you need help. Mind if I take a look?" A young woman about his age said as she got out of the car. "My name is Kaoru."

She was wearing the same uniforms as the girls in his high-school did only she had her blazer unbuttoned and her shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned reveling a black spaghetti-strap with red letters that said "Who are you and why are you reading my shirt!?!" She was also wearing a knee-high navy blue skirt like the girls did but she had blue jeans under it.

"I said…do you need help?" She repeated with a hint of being annoyed. She tapped her blue high-heels impatiently.

Kenshin nodded, his red mane shook with his head like it was trying to escape its leather string, and motioned for her to come over to the front. She glanced inside the hood and nodded to herself. She walked back to her firebird and Kenshin thought she gave up already and was going to leave or get a phone to call a real mechanic when she surprised him and jogged back with a toolbox in her hand.

She rolled up her sleeves and explained as she got to work, "Your serpentine belt is torn apart and your about outta gas. When was the last time you had your car looked at, anyway?"

Kenshin ignored the headache forming from trying to understand what she was talking about and answered with a "Wha?"

Kaoru sighed and said, "I have a spare belt that should fit and I'll put some gas from my spare gas bucket. **(AN: You know those gas tank things that old farmers fill up or that you use to put gas in a lawn mower. People can actually carry car gas in those and fill up their car if they run out of gas and they are in the middle of nowhere.) **It is only enough to get you to school and a real mechanic. I work at Leroy's; I could probably get you a discount if you come in right after school." She explained while changing the belt. After about an hour and a half she was done. She pulled out an old rag and stood back to look at her work. Kenshin noticed she had cut her hand while changing and fetched her a band-aid from his

"I did the best I could with limited resources. Well, I'll see you in school, Kenshin." She said putting the bandage on her hand. She turned and walked back to her car. She was about to get in when Kenshin stopped her and handed her 50 bucks.

"I know that if I had gone to a gas station they would of charged me at least 100, but you offered to do it for free. Here. I think you deserve at least 50."

She smiled and accepted the money. As she was starting her car Kenshin realized a question that appeared in his head.

"Wait a minute! How did you know my name?" He asked suddenly. Kaoru blushed and laughed, "I'm in 5 of your 8 classes. You never noticed me before because you only hang out with preps."

Kenshin laughed and smiled, "Well, thanks. Sorry to make you late for first period."

Kaoru smiled, "That's okay. I skip my first through second periods anyway." She drove away waving.

He smiled and shook his head. 'Wow' he thought as he got in his Porsche and drove in the direction of the school.

Well, that's it. Please Review. I will update ASAP. See Ya!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	2. First Kiss And The Winter Formal

Disclaimer: In my world I own them! But unfortunately, I don't in this one….

Thanks To All My Reviewers!!

Angel of loneliness: I'm glad you like! And to answer your questions you'll have to read all of my chapters that I have in my head. P.s. She is dressed like a Punk. I am making up her outfits to match what I would wear.

Punkey Monkey: Yeah she is a kick-asser

Half-Breed-Demon-Fox: Here you go..._hands you a present…_ Merry Christmas! It's a new chapter!

THANK YOU ALL!

And for those who want to know…her hair is black with think jade green streaks.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 2

**First Kiss And The Winter Formal**

Kaoru was sitting in mechanics class staring at her book blankly. She knew all of the stuff in her book because she's read it five times in 18 weeks. But today she just couldn't concentrate.She wanted to strum her guitar. She ran a frustrated hand through her green and black streaked hair and sighed. Kaoru glanced at the clock and started to gather her books as the bell started ringing.

"FINALLY! LUNCH!" She said stretching. She walked out towards the lunchroom.

After a while she sat down with her three friends and her boyfriend. Misao was "debating" with Sano. She was wearing baggy black cargos with A TON of zippers (because her school skirt was chewed up by her German Shepard, Levi) and a dark green shirt (under her school shirt that was unbuttoned) that said "I'm Awake! What More Do You Want" and had like fifty bracelets on her left wrist and one leather one on her right. She had her hair in a long braid with a green ribbon entwined with her black hair and blood red streaks.

Sano was laughing and calling her weasel. He was wearing the blue school slacks but he had his mom sew on a black dragon thing. His white Polo shirt was untucked and the top three buttons were undone showing off his chest just enough to get girls to swoon and not get in trouble with the vice-principal. His brown hair defied gravity and had no unnatural coloring.

A beautiful woman with long blue hair was getting annoyed with Sano and Misao's bickering and got up. She walked over to the two and pushed their heads together.

"OW! MEGUMI!" Misao and Sano whined.

Megumi smiled and sat back down. She was wearing the uniform like you were supposed to except she "forgot" her blazer.

Kaoru sat next to Enishi and gave him a big hug. Enishi was wearing the same thing as Sano, only Kaoru's mom sewed on a white tiger to his pants. He smiled at her and she played with his white hair that had a blue streak in it.

After lunch Kaoru had gym. She loved gym. The teacher was a butthead though. He was tall and was a drunk.

"SHUT UP YOU PAIN IN THE BUTTS!" Mr. Gable shouted at the students. He strutted over to the track. (AN: Mr. Gable is a real person who really acts this way. He was my gym teacher. His idea of treating his favorites is treating them worse than anyone. GOD I HATE HIM!)

Kaoru snorted. She wasn't sure why the school board didn't fire him. He sure disserved it.

Mr. Gable glared at the class as if they were the devil. Then he said, "This class period is ten minutes short anyway, do whatever. JUST DON'T BUG ME!"

Kaoru ran into the locker room and grabbed her skateboard. For 36 minutes she skated and did tricks. When the bell rang she went and met the gang in the auditorium. The vice-principal, Shrinky Denk, had an announcement. (AN: Shrinky Denk is my pricipal. His real name is John Denk but he lost a ton of weight so now everyone calls him Shrinky Denk. Not to his face though.)

Shrinky Denk went on to the stage and started babbling about being sorry for making them miss a class. He was normal height and had a round tummy. It was bigger, but he lost weight. He was a real nerd.

"As you might know, winter break is coming next week. Well, the student council has decided that we should have a winter formal. Everyone that can must go. It is a FORMAL. That means dress like it's prom. I am sending fliers home to your parents. THAT MEANS THEY MUST SEE IT. It will be held next Friday. Thank you. RETURN TO YOUR CLASSES AT ONCE!" He said.

"Man that stinks! I hate dresses! They make me look girly!" Misao complained. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

She waved to her friends as she turned a corner. She turned just in time to run into someone. She started falling and grabbed out in an attempt to regain balance. Kaoru's hand caught something and she tugged.

She heard a gasp and felt her back hit the hard floor and a body fall on top of her. She felt lips against hers. The person on top of her had his lips on hers HARD. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

On top of her was Kenshin Himura. His leg was between hers and he was staring at her. He had his hands on both sides of her supporting most of his weight, but her chest was brushing his. But he kept his lips on her.

They broke the "kiss" and Kenshin got up off her quickly. She noticed his eyes held…disappointment? That couldn't be. They both were blushing madly. Kaoru swore her face matched his hair. Kaoru got up and apologized. Then she got her stuff and ran to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and touched her lips. That was her first kiss. EVER. She was so confused. The thing that scared her…She liked kissing Kenshin.

"Kenshin Himura just kissed me. And…. I-I-I-I-I liked it." She whispered. Kaoru gathered her stuff and went to her last period.

"So…you my like Kenshin-koshii huh? Well, we can't have that now can we? Don't worry…I'll fix this little problem." A voice came from one of the stalls. The voice belonged to none other than……….

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sorry for the cliffie. Can you guess who the new person is? Tell me in your reviews! I own the characters Mr. Denk (Vice-Principal Shrinky denk) and Mr. Gable. They are based on two of my school workers. THANKS!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	3. Auditions In The Park And An Evil Plot

Disclaimer: Must I? _**Readers all nod** _Oh All Right! I don't own them!

Thanks to minna-san for reviewing!

**Previously:**

"Kenshin Himura just kissed me. And…. I-I-I-I-I liked it." She whispered. Kaoru gathered her stuff and went to her last period.

"So…you my like Kenshin-koshii huh? Well, we can't have that now can we? Don't worry…I'll fix this little problem." A voice came from one of the stalls. The voice belonged to none other than……….

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Chapter 3

**Auditions In The Park And An Evil Plot**

"Tomoe!" A young woman chided in the bathroom looking for the other girl. A woman stepped out of a stall with a smirk on her face. She had long black hair tied at the base of her neck with a white scrunchy.

"I have a brilliant plan. We'll show that tomboy who Kenshin-koshii belongs to." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

The other woman smiled deviously and giggled. "You always have the best ideas, Tomoe! But isn't Kaoru going out with your brother Enishi? He will kill you if you hurt Kaoru!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we'll just have to get Enishi to be mad at Kaoru." Tomoe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And the two girls then discussed ways to destroy Tomoe's compitition.

############**With the group**################

Kaoru sighed in confusion. She was thinking about the kiss Kenshin and her had. Well, it wasn't _really_ a kiss.

All of a sudden two strong, comforting arms encircled her. She smiled up at Enishi.

"We are having auditions in the park today. You wanna try out for lead vocalist/guitarist?" Enishi said in a soothing voice that Kaoru forgot about Kenshin completely. She smiled up at him again and nodded.

He was about to get up to help Kaoru out of her chair when she asked, "Enishi, would you….."

Enishi stopped and said, "Would I what?"

Kaoru blushed profusely and finished quietly, "Kiss me?"

Enishi was taken by surprise but that went away quickly and he smiled. They leaned in. They were so close they could feel their breaths on each other. Their lips touched hesitantly at first but Enishi depend it. He nibbled her bottom lip and she gasped. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that for a while, their tongues tasting each other, when Kaoru found herself in desperate need of air. They pulled apart and were gasping for breath.

"Lets…_gasp_…go…_gasp_…get my guitar and amps." He said and they left; his arm around Kaoru.

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_**At The Park**_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN! THE JADE DRAGONS ARE NOW DOING AUDITIONS FOR A LEAD VOCALIST/LEAD GUITARIST AND A BASS GUITARIST AND DRUMMER! IF YOU CAN PLAY THE ELECTRIC BASS GUITAR, DRUMS, OR SING AND PLAY AN ELECTRIC GUITAR, PLEASE TAKE A NUMBER AND GET IN LINE FOR THE AUDITIONS FOR THE SOON-TO-BE WINNING BAND FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" Misao yelled into the microphone on the stage.

People started gathering around to either watch or participate. Misao, Sano, Enishi, and Megumi all sat at a table down in front of the stage with a clipboard.

(AN: Megumi and Misao are background singers and Misao plays the electric guitar. Enishi plays bass guitar and Sano plays the electric keyboard.)

After an hour of BAD rehearsals Tomoe stepped out on to the stage. She smiled seductively at Sano and started to sing Evanescence's "Going Under" and play it on her guitar. She wasn't bad. She just wasn't good.

Then Kaoru got on the stage. She held her electric blue guitar with silver flames. She started strumming the tune of Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" and started to sing along.

"So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be"

She sang the lyrics perfectly. She knew this song like the strings on her guitar. This was the song she constantly dedicated to her first boyfriend, Brian, that hurt her so bad.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You've got your dumb friends"

Each word dripped off her tongue as if it were poetry. She sang out all her pain from Brian. It made her feel a lot better when she looked at Enishi. He was staring at her with all the love he had. He was there for her when Brian hurt her. He held her when she cried.

"_I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh"

She started to sing her heart out. She played her guitar and sang as if it was just Enishi and her in her room like they use to do. Like when he was helping her get over her stage fright.

"It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done"

Asshe finished the song and took a deep breathe. The audience went mad. They were cheering and clapping. Kaoru blushed at least four different shades of red with the thunderous applause.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE A WINNER! OUR NEW LEAD SINGER/GUITARIST IS KAORU KAMIYA! OUR NEW DRUMMEST IS AOSHI SHINAMORI! AND OUR NEW LEAD BASS GUITARIST IS KENSHIN HIMURA! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Sano shouted into the microphone as the new band members lined up on stage as their names were called.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Whadya think? I kind changed the story line a bit. I made it so that Kaoru's dad is already dead. But it is still pretty much the same. Review Please!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	4. Mixed Up Dates For The Winter Formal

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Thanks to minna-san:

**Scythe195:** Okay…um I have NO clue about Japanese currency. I am American. So, I say that 50 yen is a lot. At least in my story! Play along, pretty please! Bear with me. And I'm not the only author that don't get yen and stuff. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I am trying my best.

**KK: **Sorry. I've been reading fics for 4 years now; I had JUST gotten permission to get an account. Thanks for your advice, though. I am trying to describe everyone differently. Please bear with me. This is a hard story to write. I have never written any fanfictions before. This and Crimson Tears are my first fics ever!

**Aoshilover: **Thanks…here you go.

**Nanakiyoda: **Here is a new chapter.

**Animegurl23: **Well…I couldn't think of very many songs that matched my story. I don't like them all to much…I am more into Simple Plan and Linkin Park. U know. Stuff like that.

**Coke48kenshin:** Yeah. Here is an update for ya. I can't stop thinking about this story. It is weird, I feel like I am a reader and I can't wait for the next chappie.

**Phi-dono: **I know how you feel. If you ask me, there aren't enough AU stories like that. But I'm always glad when there are.

**PLEASE READ!**

I am really happy that minna-san likes my story but PLEASE keep any mean or bad criticism to yourself. It makes me feel bad as an author. Flame or not, I don't think I will continue this story if it gets any worse than lately. I won't say names but PLEASE, for the people who really want me to update, don't flame.

ON WITH THE STORY!

PREVIOUSLY:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE A WINNER! OUR NEW LEAD SINGER/GUITARIST IS KAORU KAMIYA! OUR NEW DRUMMEST IS AOSHI SHINAMORI! AND OUR NEW LEAD BASS GUITARIST IS KENSHIN HIMURA! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Sano shouted into the microphone as the new band members lined up on stage as their names were called.

Chapter 4

**Mixed Up Dates For The Winter Formal**

The new band was cleaning up after the auditions. Kaoru was humming to herself as she picked up some fliers off of the park benches. She was so happy that people actually liked her singing that she had just realized who else got in the band. She went pale and forced herself to think about something else.

Kaoru decided to get her Sony Walkman out and listen to her new CD. She walked over to her discarded drawstring backpack and started digging through it for her CD case. She pulled it out and put in Simple Plan: Still Ain't Getting Any and got back to work.

Enishi came up and kissed her on the cheek. Kaoru laughed and took off her headphones.

"What do you want?" She joked. Enishi smiled and kissed her nose.

"Did you know that when you sang up there, you put Avril Lavigne herself to shame?"

Kaoru giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "You big liar! I did not do THAT well!"

Enishi shrugged and walked away to take down some of the decorations. Kaoru sighed. She put her headphones on and pushed play on her player. She couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin. The thing that scared her was that when she and Kenshin "kissed" she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. She knew what that meant and that was why she had to kiss Enishi; just to make sure.

(AN: You all know what I mean when I say "A jolt of electricity went through her, right?)

But when she kissed Enishi, she felt nothing. Well, except lust, but that wasn't what she was looking for. She sighed in annoyance. 'Why did I have to run into him! WHY!' Kaoru thought angrily to herself.

AT ENISHI'S HOUSE LATER

"Enishi?" A sweet voice came from Enishi's door. He looked up from the punk 'zine he'd been reading while listening to Linkin Park: Meteora. Enishi reached over and turned off his stereo.

"Sup?" He asked Tomoe, who was looking rather sad. She walked over and sat on his bad.

"Can I ask a favor from you, dearest big brother?" She wondered in a pitiful voice. (AN: In this story, Enishi is older…K?)

Enishi nodded. Tomoe started crying and balled out, "My boyfriend is going to the formal with my best friend, Kanna! Now I don't have anyone to go with!"

Enishi sighed and comforted her. "I could go with you. As a brother." He offered.

Tomoe sniffed, "But what about Kaoru?"

Enishi sighed, "I can ask her to find someone else to go with and I'd dance with her there."

Tomoe grinned. "Okay!"

As she walked out of Enishi's room she thought to her self 'Step one complete.'

RING!

RING!

RING!

RI- "Hello?" Kenshin said in to the phone.

"Kenshin-koshii, I wanted to tell you that I can't go to the formal with you." Tomoe's voice came through the receiver.

"Okay, why?" He asked.

"My mom is taking me to this place that same day. It is in Kyoto." Tomoe replied.

"Who am I going to go with?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about that Kaoru chick?" Tomoe said in a "I don't give a crap" kinda way.

"K, Bye." Kenshin hung up and dialed Kaoru's cell number.

AT KAORU'S HOUSE

Kaoru was going through her closet looking for her black and red leather chain bracelet. 'I really need to clean my room.' She thought as she threw half of the contents of the closet on the floor. Or rather, where the floor disappeared. She jumped as she heard the Good Charlotte song "My Bloody Valentine." It was her cell's ring tone.

Kaoru flipped her phone open and answered, "Talk to me."

"Kaoru? It's Kenshin." Kaoru froze.

"Look, I'm sorry about knocking you over, and accidentally kissing you." Kaoru stuttered into the phone while blushing madly. She heard nothing and then some chuckles.

"I wasn't calling about that…but I am sorry as well. I was wondering if you had a date for the formal?" He asked.

"I guess. Enishi called like five minutes ago and said he had to go with someone else anyway." She said shrugging.

"See ya." Kenshin said and they both hung up.

Don't be angry that I didn't put mush stuff in this chappie please! I just got contacts today and my eyes hurt. Review please. I am sorry it isn't a good one but I am getting there.

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEath


	5. Preparing For The Winter Formal

Disclaimer: I don't own them. #Walks off crying#

Thanks to minna-san:

**Scythe195:** That's okay that you put that in there…Thanks for liking my story though!

**Animegurl23**: I am trying to make it more of a cliffy story. U know; the kind that make you wonder so people keep reading and don't get bored.

**Coke48kenshin: **I am trying to write more but my eyes hurt because I JUST got contacts. And I am kinda bad at writing for to long. You see, the smaller the chapters, the more chapters.

**Ruronichik13: **You will just have to keep reading to find out. I have my reasons….And plus, Tomoe is trying to break Enishi and Kaoru up. She wants to hurt Kaoru as much as possible. I will explain it better in the chapters.

**Aoshilover: **Thanks…Here's an update.

Previously: "I wasn't calling about that…but I am sorry as well. I was wondering if you had a date for the formal?" He asked.

"I guess. Enishi called like five minutes ago and said he had to go with someone else anyway." She said shrugging.

"See ya." Kenshin said and they both hung up.

Chapter 5

**Preparing For The Winter Formal, Dun Dun Dun…**

"Hey Misao?" Kaoru asked nonchalantly while sitting on a bench under a large sakura tree that was missing the flowers and leaves, doing some geography homework.

Misao glanced up from the song she was writing and looked at her, "Yeah?"

Kaoru sighed and looked around, "Shouldn't we go buy some stuff to get ready for the formal? I mean, it's only three days away."

Misao looked back down to her song and said, "I guess anything is better that homework, right?"

Kaoru giggled and sprung to her feet. Misao just shook her head and stood. Together the two went off to the mall.

AT THE MALL

Misao came out of the dressing room in a gorgeous gown. It was a long form-showing green dress. The top was a V-neck that showed a little cleavage and it had little emeralds all the way around the seam of the neck. In short, it looked like a mix between a gown for a princess and a dress for a prom.

Kaoru looked at her and said in shock, "Wow. You look beautiful! Get that one!"

Misao laughed and went back into the changing room. Kaoru grabbed the one she saw and went into one of the stalls.

When she came out Misao was sitting there with her dress already bought. Misao gasped. Kaoru was wearing a black two-piece gown. The top part had one long flowing sleeve. The other side didn't have any sleeves. It covered her chest and the top part of her stomach. It did show her belly button and a little more stomach. The bottom was black velvet with a silver dragon wrapped around it from the base to the waist and was long and kinda trailed on the floor a bit and it had a slit that came up to the middle of her thigh.

It was gorgeous. And Kaoru made it look like a goddess's dress.

They paid and went to look for shoes. Misao found a pair of green heels. They had straps that criss-crossed all the way up her calf and tied at the base of her knee. They were so cute.

Kaoru found a pair of black ones that were the same as Misao's, only hers had a silver dragon on the side of both shoes.

The two bought them and went to the food court for some dinner. They were sitting and eating their cheeseburgers when two playboy guys came over.

"Hey, Foxy." the tall guy said to Kaoru. He had long brown hair and a smile that would melt even the strongest hearted women. But not this woman. Kaoru glared at him.

"Why don't you and I go down and find us a storage closet to do a little---" He never got to finish because Kaoru got him in a choke hold and whispered into his ear, "Not now, not there, not ever." And she through him down on the floor and he and his friend ran away.

Kaoru and Misao laughed and left the mall.

**THE DAY OF THE DANCE**

Kaoru and Misao had both agreed that their dates should pick them both up at Kaoru's house.

Kaoru had her dress on and was putting on a little blush and lip-gloss. She had decided to leave her hair down.

Misao had her hair in an eloquent bun and was wearing dark green eye shadow.

The doorbell started to chime. Kaoru answered the door and found Kenshin and Aoshi standing there. She invited them in.

Kenshin handed Kaoru a bouquet of blue roses and Kaoru went to put them in a vase. Misao did the same with the red roses Aoshi gave her.

When they came back the boy stared at the beautiful women in front of them.

"Shall we?" Kenshin said and gave Kaoru his arm, which she took graciously.

They all entered the awaiting limo.

Thank you all for reading!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	6. The Winter Formal And A New Friend

Disclaimer: Flies of to Japan and runs into the owner of Rurouni Kenshin May I own RK? Just for a little while? Puts on puppy dog dog eyes PLEASE?

Owner: Sure.

Me: YIPPEE! Just kidding. I don't own it and never will. But I own Ayomi.

Kenshin: You are running out of disclaimer ideas aren't you?

Me: Is it that obvious?

Kenshin: It is very obvious. That it is.

Me: Shut up.

Kenshin: b maa maa

Me: # hits Kenshin on the head with a bokken that appeared out of nowhere.

THANK YOU ALL!

**Phi-dono:** LONG LIVE LINKIN PARK! And thanks for having the time to review! And no I don't rock. I am just okay. b

**Animegurl23: **Thanks!

**Jing-Jing: **I am creating a character especially for Enishi.

Previously:

Kenshin handed Kaoru a bouquet of blue roses and Kaoru went to put them in a vase. Misao did the same with the red roses Aoshi gave her.

When they came back the boy stared at the beautiful women in front of them.

"Shall we?" Kenshin said and gave Kaoru his arm, which she took graciously.

They all entered the awaiting limo.

Chapter 6

**The Formal And A New Friend**

"Wow. You think the Student Council over did the decorations?" Misao asked when she and Aoshi entered the gym and was a little shocked at all the décor.

"Kaoru, would you like to dance?" Kenshin asked. He didn't know why but he wanted to before Enishi stole her away for about a hundred slow songs.

Kaoru nodded and took his hand. He led her to a spot on the dance floor and she put her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist.

Misao and Aoshi were dancing close together and near Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin and Kaoru swayed to the beat of Usher's "Burn" and they were just content dancing with each other. They didn't even notice that the song had ended and the vice-president Shrinky Denk was welcoming them to the Winter Formal.

"Hey, lovebirds. The song is over and Shrinky Denk is talking. So you can stop dancing." Misao said laughing at the two's red face. They pulled apart with red faces and started stuttering. Then realization of what Misao said appeared in their heads.

"HEY! WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" They yelled in unison.

Soon the DJ started playing a fast-paced song. Kaoru shrieked in joy when she recognized the song.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JUST LOSE IT! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kaoru declared her love for the Eminem song.

She started to dance and sing along when she ran into someone and knocked them both down.

"Ouch!" They both cried. Kaoru got up and apologized. She bent over and gave her hand to help the girl up. The girl was taller than Kenshin by about an inch or two and had waist length dark purple almost red hair. She was wearing a long blue evening gown that was beautiful on her body.

Sano, Megumi, and Enishi came over to see what happened. They saw Kaoru dancing and then she fell down out of sight.

"That's okay." She said after Kaoru said sorry for the hundredth time. "My name is Ayomi. What's yours?"

"Kaoru. And this is Misao, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and Enishi." Kaoru introduced everyone while pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Of course! That new band! Uhhh…the Silver Dragons. Right?" They all nodded at Ayomi's acknowledgement.

After awhile the clock said 9:25 and people were starting to get tired. The DJ only was playing slow songs because that was all the people had been requested.

Ayomi had been at the punch bar with Kenshin as Kaoru danced with Enishi.

"You know you like her." Ayomi said as if it was obvious. Kenshin coughed through the punch he was drinking.

"What are you talking about? I don't l-l-l-like her." He lied poorly.

Ayomi shook her head and smiled. She looked up and saw a dark figure in the beams of the roof. She squinted and saw it was holding a big bucket of something straight over Kaoru. Ayomi suddenly rushed over to Kaoru and pushed her out of the way. Ayomi was suddenly drenched in butter pecan syrup.

(AN: MMMMMMMMM…My favorite!)

"Oh my god!" Someone in the crowed screamed as a bunch of feathers fell on to Ayomi. She stood up and spit the feathers out of her mouth.

"Ayomi! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked in shock. "You saved me."

Ayomi smiled, "I saw someone in the rafters and they were about to pour it on you. I guess I thought before I acted. Besides, what are friends for?"

Shrinky Denk stood up on the stage and declared that the formal was over and that whoever did this was going to get suspended for the rest of the year. He said that everyone should go home and have a nice break. He walked over to the group and put a towel from the nurse's room around her.

"Everyone will remember THIS formal." Ayomi said jokingly. Everyone laughed at her good-spirit.

Thanks minna-san!

-AyomiGoddessOfTheEarth


	7. A Couple BreakUps And Some New Couples

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own them and I never will.

Ayomi: Huh? No funny disclaimer?

Me: Nope.

Ayomi: Your pathetic.

Me: I can permanently erase you from this you know…

Ayomi: Okay okay. You win.

Thank you all…those that DID review…

**Phi-dono: **LOL. Interesting review

**Black-lotusblossem: **Thank you.

**Ruronichik13: **I agree. Someone SHOULD kick Tomoe's ass. Well I have something up my hardrive for her.

**Angel of loneliness: **Lol. I am glad you hate her but what I don't understand is why do people always cast her as evil. Even I do. But in the OVA's she isn't an evil slut, just a confused soul. Oh Well. She is the character we love to hate.

**Coke48** **Kenshin: **Yeah, I made Ayomi to be good friend. I am glad that you like her.

Previously:

Shrinky Denk stood up on the stage and declared that the formal was over and that whoever did this was going to get suspended for the rest of the year. He said that everyone should go home and have a nice break. He walked over to the group and put a towel from the nurse's room around her.

"Everyone will remember THIS formal." Ayomi said jokingly. Everyone laughed at her good-spirit.

Chapter 7

**A Couple Break-Ups And Some New Couples**

A week after the "incident" at the formal school was back to normal. No one knows who syrup and feathered Ayomi and who ever did it didn't get caught.

The gumi were all together practicing their song that Kaoru wrote for the Battle Of The Bands contest. Ayomi was listening and pointing out mistakes.

"Okay, you went a little fast in the second measure, but other than that, it rocked." She pointed out.

"I don't know. I think I'll make some revisions on the chorus." Kaoru said as she sat down and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. The others did the same.

"We are totally gonna win this battle! We will rock the judges worlds!" Kenshin said laughing.

Then all the happiness was suddenly sucked out of the air; Tomoe walked over and draped herself onto Kenshin's back. She made sure her breasts were pressed up against him and she said, "Guess who?" and giggled.

Kenshin sighed and pretended to be glad to see her, "Uhhhh…the Easter Bunny?"

Tomoe giggled and said, "Nope. I am way hotter than a rabbit."

The others sighed at the couple's lame actions. Kaoru leaned into Enishi and sighed. She knew she couldn't feel what she feels for Kenshin with Enishi. She hated to say it but she wanted to break up with the one guy she's ever been with. She should do it today because their four-year anniversary and she did NOT want to do that on that particular day.

"Enishi? Can I talk to you alone, please?" She asked sadly.

Enishi answered, "Yeah, I have been needing to talk to you as well."

The two got up and started walking around the park. Kaoru stopped and sat on a bench. She sighed and refused to look at Enishi.

"I think we should break up." They both said in unison. Both looked at each other in shock.

"You think so to?" Kaoru asked. Enishi nodded.

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't want to deal with hurting you." Kaoru said in a wispy voice.

They walked back with a cheerful smile only to find Kenshin saying something to Tomoe. Tomoe was in tears and shouting at him. She ran off crying in an over dramatic way.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as he sat down rubbing his temples.

"I broke up with Tomoe and she took it the wrong way." He said in a tired voice as Kaoru sat down next to him.

Kaoru looked at Ayomi who was talking to Enishi who sat down next to her. 'So he broke up with me because he likes her. They DO make a cute couple though.' Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru? Hello?" Kenshin said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh…sorry?" She snapped back to reality.

"I said, 'Isn't Enishi YOUR boyfriend?'" He re-asked. Kaoru looked at him.

"We decided to break up. I wanted to and when I suggested the break-up he said that it was what he was going to ask me. So we just broke up." She answered.

"Well…uh. I was wondering if…uh…you would go to the movies with me on New Years Eve?" Kenshin asked in a nervous voice. 'What am I nervous for? I rock at asking girls out. So why am I scared that she'll say no?' He thought.

"Sure. Okay." Kaoru said. She smiled.

Enishi looked up and heard Kenshin ask Kaoru out and thought to himself, 'They'll make such a cute couple. I am happy for her. But if Kenshin hurts her in anyway, I'll kill him.'

"Hey! I have an idea! Lets all go on one big date and then at like 11:00 go our separate ways. It would be cool!" Ayomi said. Everyone nodded at the idea and it was settled.

And so the gumi split up for the day and everyone went their own ways. Each person waiting happily for New Years Eve.

Thanks everyone! Sorry for the late update. I went to a New Year Eve slumber party and I have been sick since then. Review! You know you want to!


	8. The Big Date Begins!

Disclaimer: Dancing around LALALALA…Nope don't own a thing…LALALALA

Kenshin: She's gone nuts that she has.

Kaoru: hides behind Kenshin She is scaring me.

Kenshin: Sweat drops at Amori's odd actions She scares all, indeed she does.

Me: I **_can_** hear you, you know. Grins evilly Hmmmm…what torment should I inflict on you two in **_this_** chapter…hmmmmmmmmmmm….

Kenshin and Kaoru: Sweat drops and tries to run away but is electrocuted

Me: Stay on this side of the underground fence or get electrocuted until you step back to this side because the shock microchips that have been implanted in your bodies are programmed to shock you until you are within the boundaries. Grins very sadistically

Kenshin: ORO. She drives a VERY hard bargain indeed she does.

Kaoru: ORO. Falls over anime-style

Thank you all:

**Rio-oki2007: **I am glad you like it.

**Anaii: **LOL. Yeah. Avril ain't to good. But yeah…I know the others rock. b

**Ruronichik13: **Uh…I am doing the quadruple date thing in this chapter. You'll see the others there.

**Angel of lonlyness: **Okay. Wow. Uhhhh.

Previously:

"Hey! I have an idea! Lets all go on one big date and then at like 11:00 go our separate ways. It would be cool!" Ayomi said. Everyone nodded at the idea and it was settled.

And so the gumi split up for the day and everyone went their own ways. Each person waiting happily for New Years Eve.

Chapter 8

**The Big Date Begins! **

New Years Eve came fairly quick. The girls had done some serious shopping the night before. Hey they may be tomboys and sk8ter chicks but they were still girls and what girl can resist shopping for their New Years dates? Now it was around 6'Oclock and the girls were having a four-way computer IM while getting ready. The guys decided to pick the girls up separately at 9:00 and meet the others at the restaurant at 9:30.

(AN: For those that don't know what IM stands for it is Instant Messager.)

**IM conversation: **

(AN: Kaoru is SupaFlySk8terChick2005, Megumi is FoxyPunkMama2004, Misao is Fast'n'furiousFemaleButtKicker2005, and Ayomi is AssailentOfTheMoon2005. The numbers at the end are the year they all graduate high school. Megumi's is 2004 because this is her last year there. She graduates ahead of her class.)

**SupaFlySk8terChick2005**: Hey Meg? R U gonna wear that awesome punk skirt/top that you bought yesterday or that 1 red dress that you got at Misiora's?

**FoxyPunkMama2004: **I think Ill wear the punk 1. Not sure.

**Fast'n'furiousFemaleButtKicker2005: **Whadda bout U Kao? U gonna wear that blue 1 or black 1?

**AssailantOfTheMoon2005: **Yea! I like the black 1 best. It was 2cool.

**SupaFlySk8terChick2005: **I don't know guyz. I G2G. TTYL.

**FoxyPunkMama2004:** K. TTYL

**Fast'n'FuriousFemaleButtKicker2005:** Yeah. TTYL.

**AssailantOfTheMoon2005: **I g2g 2. ttyl all!

And with that they all logged off. The girls all scurried around their rooms getting ready for their big dates.

**AT 9:00:**

DING DONG!

Kaoru opened the door and gasped. There was Kenshin in a simple black button up Polo shirt with the top four buttons unbuttoned exposing his drop dead gorgeous chest with white jeans. HE LOOKED HOT. In his hands was a bouquet of blue roses. He smiled at her and looked her over.

He blinked. She was wearing a long black skirt with a slit up the side to mid-thigh and a black tank top with a red symbol for alchemy. She had on fingerless gloves that came to her wrist and velcroed shut and one big black leather band with spikes around her left wrist and on her right arm she wore a ton of little black and red rubber bracelets. Her hair was up in a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon and two of her green streaks framed her face. Around her neck she wore a simple silver chain with a guitar charm. He thought she looked like a goddess.

"Uhhhh…Kenshin? You're drooling on my carpet." Kaoru said trying not to laugh.

Kenshin snapped back to reality and quickly apologized. "I am sorry, Kaoru. Shall we get going? We don't want to keep the others."

Kaoru laughed out loud and grabbed her coat.

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Wow, Aoshi! The Akabeco! This is the coolest joint in all of Tokyo!" Misao chirped. She was wearing a green form-fitting dress that stopped right above her knees. The sleeves were just strips of clothe that she tied at the top of her shoulders into a halter-top.

Aoshi nodded. Indeed Kenshin had chosen a really nice place. All of the guys were wearing the same outfits except Aoshi's shirt was green and his pants were black. Sano's was a black shirt and his pants were red and Enishi's was a purple shirt with gray/silver pants.

Sano was "sweet talking" to Megumi who was wearing a red leather mini-skirt and a black halter-top with red chains printed across the front and Enishi was leaning against the wall listening to Ayomi's new song she wrote for the band as she sang it. She was wearing a purple corset with see-through sleeves. The front had eight chains dangling in two rows down it and she had a pair of silver leather pants with a loop-ring belt.

Kenshin just pulled up in his Porsche and they all went inside. A woman was standing at the podium in the entrance. She looked bored but cheered up when she saw Kenshin.

"Well if it ain't my favorite customer! Are you lookin' fer a table? Folla me!" The woman said with a southern accent. She was tall and had short brown hair and was pretty.

"Nice to see you too! Thanks, Tae!" Kenshin replied. They followed the woman to a long booth and everyone sat down next to their date.

"What can I get ya folks ta drink?" Tae asked steadying her pencil and notebook.

"I'll take a Root beer." Kenshin said.

"Give me a Pepsi." Sano said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Kaoru answered. (AN: YUM! I LOVE DR. PEPPER!)

"I'll take green tea." Aoshi said quietly.

"Diet Coke, please." Misao smiled.

"I'll have coffee, please." Megumi said.

"Regular tea for me, thank you." Ayomi chided.

"Same for me." Enishi agreed.

Tae nodded scribbling fast to get every thing down. She smiled and walked off to get the orders filled.

"Tsubame will be your waitress. She should be here shortly to take your orders. And don't hesitate to call if anything isn't to your liking. Ta ta!" Tae recited as she turned to wait on another table.

Well? Whaddya think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. NEW YEAR'S KISSES! AWWWWWWWW!

Disclaimer: Dances around NENER NENER NENER! I AIN'T GONNA SAY IT!

Lawyer 1: If you don't we will all sue you.

Me: Sticks tongue out at icky lawyers MEANIES!

Lawyer 2: Say it or we'll milk you for every penny you have!

Me: Giggles Well you won't get much! I'm broke! Not a cent on me! Starts dancing around lawyers.

Lawyer 1: JUST SAY IT OR WE'LL TELL YOUR MOMMY!

Me: NO! SHE'LL GROUND ME!

Lawyer 2: Then say it!

Me: FINE, poopyheads! I DON'T OWN RK AND I NEVER WILL!

Sano: Hey, Amori! When do the men in white come to take you to the happy house?

Me: Hits Sano in the head with a bokken that appeared out of nowhere

Sano: TT

Me: SMILES

Thank you all that reviewed:

**Animelovergurl23: **Okay? Uh. I just don't work my best with people telling me what I did wrong. I am very sensitive with my writing. So please understand my position.

**Nanakiyoda: **Thanks! Finally someone who gets it! Yeah! POWER TO THE AUTHORS!

**DownToHellChick: **Please see my response Animelovergurl23.

**SpacedDemon: **Thanks! And I have a site that I co-own. It has a "learn Japanese" section. You can learn the basic. Please go to it! 

**Jing-Jing: **Thanks! No, I don't believe you've ever flamed. ARIGAITOU!

**Reviewer: **Uh…If you don't like this "fucking" fanfic then why are you fucking reading the chapters! Duh! If you don't like something, stop doing it. AND FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION MY MOM IS DEAD! SO DON'T **EVEN** BRING HER UP YOU ASSHOLE!

Thank you all 'cept for Reviewer. Forces smile even though on the verge of tears Yippe more therapy, Thanks Reviewer. Rolls Eyes

Previously:

Tae nodded scribbling fast to get every thing down. She smiled and walked off to get the orders filled.

"Tsubame will be your waitress. She should be here shortly to take your orders. And don't hesitate to call if anything isn't to your liking. Tata!" Tae recited as she turned to wait on another table.

Chapter 9

**New Year Kisses. Awwwww!**

"Hello. I am Tsubame, and I will be your waitress this evening. How may I assist you?" A young girl around 16 quoted. She had short brown hair and was wearing the waiter/waitress uniform of tan slacks and a black T-shirt with the Akabeko logo and she had a nametag.

"Yeah, I know I'll have the Sukiyaki." Kenshin said licking his lips while looking at the picture.

" I'll have some..OH YUM! Chicken Tatsuta!" Ayomi squealed in delight at finding that they made her favorite.

Kaoru happily ordered, "I would like the Ohagi and Una-don specialty, please!"

(AN: Yes, I looked up Japanese dishes. But hey! They can't all have ohagi, sushi, and rice balls, which were all I the Japanese food I knew of at the time!)

Megumi said, "Yeah, I'll have some sushi and namasu."

"Shesh, Megumi. Going all-out, aren't you?" Sano joked. "I think I will take Shoyu Ramen and some Niku-itame."

"I'll have Osechi-ryori. That sound good and it's festive. You know, cause it is New Years Eve?" Misao said happily.

"I'll have the same." Aoshi glanced up.

"And I'll have Goma-ae." Enishi said.

(AN: I think I got everyone. b that was hard and long to type!)

Tsubame scribbled all of the orders down trying to keep up with all of them. She nodded and scurried off to the kitchen.

20 minutes later 20 minutes later 20 minutes later 20 minutes later 20 minutes later

Everyone was talking and enjoying their food. Kaoru snatched a piece of Kenshin's sukiyaki with her chopsticks playfully.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kenshin laughed as Kaoru stuck her tongue out and ate the beef. Kenshin snatched a piece of her una-don and ate it as payback.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. After about 45 minutes their plates and/or pots were empty.

"Mmmmmm! That was SO good!" Misao chirped. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tsubame came and took all of their dished away. She then came back and asked if they wanted any desserts.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

Tsubame laughed and asked what they wanted.

(AN: Here we go again! sigh )

"I'll have a fudge brownie mud-slide." Aoshi answered. (AN: Mmmmmm…My favorite! Good choice Aoshi!)

"Us too." Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Ayomi agreed.

"I'll have a Hershey's fudge chocolate ice cream pie." Sano said. (AN: Also my favorite!)

"We'll have a chocolate silk pie." Ayomi and Enishi ordered.

"And I will have a small slice of carrot cake." Megumi said while looking at her reflection in her powder compact. (AN: YUCK!)

Soon after ordering, the group indulged themselves once again. After about 20 more minutes they split the bill and got up to leave.

They were standing outside of The Akabeko talking.

"Well, we'd better be going. I have a surprise for you, Ayomi." Enishi said.

With that the couples said good night to their friends and went their separate ways.

**With Kenshin And Kaoru:**

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at my house tonight and watch movies; you know, have a movie night?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they were driving around. Kaoru looked at the car clock and it read 11:00. (AN: Forgive me if my math is off. If you want you can add up the times and figure it out.)

"Sure! But we have to stop by my house and get my pj's!" She decided.

Kenshin laughed and pulled up in her apartment building parking levels. (AN: She lives in one of those apartment buildings that have parking levels.)

After Kaoru got her pajama's they went and got two movies. Kaoru picked out The Secret Window. Kenshin never saw it and was a little reluctlent but Kaoru convinced him.

Kenshin decided two could play that game so he picked out a scary movie because Kaoru didn't like scary movies. He showed her the cover and she went pale.

"You know I can't watch scary movies. I get too scared!" She whined.

"Don't worry! I'll be there to protect you! Please!?!" Kenshin gave a puppy pout and big puppy eyes.

"Fine! We'll watch Darkness!" Kaoru gave in.

It was 11: 45 when they got to Kenshin's mansion. Kaoru gasped. She never knew how big it was.

"Hurry! We wanna watch the countdown before we watch the movies!" Kenshin said running inside.

They got inside and Kenshin turned on the TV while jumping on the couch. Kaoru followed in suit.

"5! 4! 3! 2!" They cheered. Right as the timer on the TV hit one Kenshin jumped over and kissed Kaoru on the lips. It started as a simple one but Kaoru deepened it.

They broke apart and screamed into the air, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!"

WELL? HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW PLEASE!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	10. On Our Way

Disclaimer: Me: Nope. I don't own anything 'cept the clothes on my back and bum.

Kenshin: Oro. No funny slams? No snotty remarks?

Me: Not this time. Ran out of ideas.

Kaoru: STOP TALKING TO MY KENSHIN! HE IS MINE AND I AM PREPARED TO FIGHT FOR HIM!

Kenshin: O.O

Me: Whatever. I AM bored, what the hay.

Kaoru: But we'll fight on MY terms.

Me: Fine.

Kaoru: Are you sure?

Me: Positive

Kaoru: Only losers are positive.

Me: Are you sure?

Kaoru: Positive.

Me: ……smile……

Kaoru: DAMN IT!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Thanks to everyone except Reuku who still hasn't given up. Hands award to Reuku I give you the MOST PERSISTANT ASSHOLE AWARD. For outstanding persistency to be an asshole and showing no compassion (or humanity) towards an orphan writer. WE LOVE YOU ASSHOLE! Thanks to your constant flames, more people read my fic. And think for a sec, though, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

DownToHellChick: Hey no sweat! I know it was that asshole! Besides! Thanks to Reuku, more people read! Glad you like and sorry for a late update!

Spacedemon: Glad you like!

Angel-94: Thanks. I'm happy that you think that it "Rocks"!

And once again! Reuku: Look. I wouldn't diss you but someone bites me and I bite them back. You need to chill. You should get what ever crawled up your ass out. I wouldn't be fucking pissed at you and I probably would have even been nice to you but by involving my mother's death, you made it fucking personal. SINCE WHEN IS THIS A WAR!?!(thanks DownToHellChick!) Look, THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU. You aren't the only one with traumatizing problems. Hell, you may not even have a problem and is just psychotic. WHAT FUCKING MAKE-BELIEVE BEEF YOU HAVE WITH ME IS BETWEEN US AND LEAVE MY MOMMA OUT OF IT YOU BASTARD!

Thank you all! :')

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 10 

**On Our Way**

Kaoru was acting like everything was the same even though everyone was paired. Kenshin would walk her home, take her on romantic dates, do school work together, they were almost always together.

Misao, Megumi, Ayomi, and Kaoru spared no time in telling about their dates. Turns out that Kaoru wasn't the only one to get a New Year's kiss. Megumi actually allowed a kiss on the lips but nothing more. Misao got a long two minuter and Ayomi got a wonderful kiss, which happened to be her first kiss.

It is now January 27, 2005, and the gang is practicing hard. Kaoru had convinced Ayomi to help out and be the choreographer, and that became a nightmare.

"No no no! It is right left turn! Not right left shuffle skip turn! GOD!" Ayomi scolded. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a black sweatshirt with a silk pocket on the sleeve. She had her hair up in a bun with chopsticks poking out of it with some strands of hair framing her face. She had on black glasses that magnified her eyes and held a clipboard in her hand. She looked more like a teacher than a high school student.

Kaoru sighed. "Alright. Sorry but it is hard and I feel like I will lose my balance."

Ayomi smiled and sighed. "It's okay. I'll see if I can do something."

"Hey! HEY! I have some major news!" Sano said walking up to Kaoru holding up a flier. He thrust it at her. She read it aloud:

"Auditions for the Battle Of The Bands performance will begin on February 2 from 11am-1pm and 2pm-6pm. Only 12 bands will make it. Bands must have two songs: One to audition with and one if they are chosen. Bands must have five recommendation signatures to be seen.

That is cool. Cause I guess a lot of wannabe bands want to be in the battle and there are only 12 slots so they should choose the best."

The others gathered around to see.

"We should work together. Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, and Ayomi should work on our image and the guys will work on the signatures and the song for the auditions." Kenshin decided. The guys nodded and the girls agreed.

Feb. 2

Kaoru walked over to the rest and said, "We are the fourth band. Lets go get dressed."

The girls and guys walked out of the dressing rooms shortly after. Kaoru was dressed in tight leather blood red pants and a tight black long-sleeve shirt that hugged just above her stomach and it had flames on the sleeves that hugged her arms and the hem around her stomach had flames all around it an in the middle of the shirt in red letters that looked like they were on fire said "PLAY WITH FIRE AND YOU MIGHT GET BURNED. PLAY WITH ME AND GET THE THIRD DEGREE." She had a black choker with silver spikes and loop earrings all up her ears. She was wearing long leather boots that zipped up her calves, too.

Misao and Megumi both had matching outfits kind of like Kaoru's but theirs were blue and black and the shirts didn't say anything. The boys wore red and black with the logo "Sizzlin'" on their shirts.

"Number 4: Bleeding Truth." A man's monotone voice called through the intercom.

"That's us." Enishi breathed. They got up and walked out onto the stage in front of five people.

A small woman that resembled a horse looked at them from over horn-rimmed glasses. "You have the recommendations, you got the look, you got the instruments, and the name. But can you play?"

Kaoru looked at them all and smirked, "This song I wrote. I call it: Break Free. One. Two. One two three!

Open your eyes  
see my pain  
role back those eyeballs  
take the strain  
are you sleeping in the bed you made? OH  
are you sleeping in the bed you made?

Release the demon  
unlock the cage  
Me, you, one knife  
release the rage  
Is this my blood all over me? OH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Is this my blood all over me?

Save me, it's not to late" Kaoru sang and moved around the stage playing her guitar while Misao and Megumi sang in the background and Kenshin and the others played the music.

"Plunge the retribution

right into me  
give me mercy

Will stop the pain? I beg you to see.

Will stop the pain? I beg you to see.

Save me, I'm not afraid to turn out the light." As she faded out the lights grew dim and then the music died out. The lights came on as soon as the music stopped.

The judges looked at each other emotionless before the horse-woman turned back to them and said, "It's wasn't good. It was wonderful! I believe we have our first finalists. Bleeding Truth, welcome to the Battle." The other four judges nodded in agreement.

Everyone jumped up and down and hugged each other screaming and cheering. Even Ayomi ran up and joined in the excitement.

"We are on our way!" Kaoru screamed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, That was exciting! REVIEW PLEASE! Can't make it better if I don't know what anyone thinks! Except you Reuku! You can go to hell!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	11. The Battle It Here! Give It Your All, Ka...

Disclaimer: YES! I own them! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Lawyers glaring: ehem. You do?

Me: YES AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU AND YOUR FANCY SIGNATURES CAN DO ABOUT IT! MWHAHAHA!

Lawyers grab Amori and take her to a room that is fluffy and pink. Everything in it was pink and fuzzy.

Lawyers: Welcome to the Happy Room.

Lawyers walk out and lock the door.

Me: Looks around: NO! IT'S TOO CUTE IN HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lawyers through the door: That's not all

Metal clicks and a big screen TV comes out of the floor.

Amori is heard screaming as Barney plays and the music "I love you, you love me" Plays

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU PBS KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lawyers: Do you still own Kenshin?

Amori is curled up on the floor in the fetal position chanting, "I love you, you love me, we're a great big family" Crying and sucking her thumb.

Lawyer 1: Maybe we were a little to harsh….

Me: I don't own them. Help me! PBS IS EVIL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all:

Nanakiyoda: Yeah. I know.

DownToHellChick: Yeah? That is where I got the Battle idea. I love that story And Xujin, if you're reading, HURRY UP WITH THE SECOND! I LOVE THAT STORY AND I HATE THAT YOU STOPPED WHERE YOU DID!

And to my dear fans: The end is soon! I know, it's sad but they last chapter is within 2-3 updates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PREVIOUSLY: The judges looked at each other emotionless before the horse-woman turned back to them and said, "It's wasn't good. It was wonderful! I believe we have our first finalists. Bleeding Truth, welcome to the Battle." The other four judges nodded in agreement.

Everyone jumped up and down and hugged each other screaming and cheering. Even Ayomi ran up and joined in the excitement.

"We are on our way!" Kaoru screamed.

CHAPTER 11 

**THE BATTLE IS FINALLY HERE! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!**

"Can you believe that they loved us?" Kaoru cheered as they celebrated with Ice cream cones on the beach.

Kenshin smiled, "Duh we can believe it. You ruled the stage."

Kaoru blushed and smiled. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kaoru! There wasn't a single dry eye when you sang that sad song you wrote." Misao chided while liking her peanut butter- chocolate ice cream.

"The funny thing is that I write poems and they turn into songs. I don't know, it's just a thing I can do." Kaoru licked her chocolate chip mint ice cream. (AN: Drool…MY FAVORITE IN THE WORLD! YUM!)

"Hey, Kaoru? Have you told your dad about you entering in this yet?" Sano asked.

Kaoru went pale. "Oh shit!" She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Sano laughed, "Guess not!"

Everyone just sighed.

AT KAORU'S HOUSE

"DADDY! ARE YOU HOME?" Kaoru shouted into the big house.

"Upstairs in the library!" a voice echoed from the stairway. Kaoru bolted up and stopped in front of the door to fix her appearance and walked in to see a policeman looking at some book with a cigarette hanging from his lip. (AN: Guess who?)

"Daddy I need to talk to you about something." Kaoru asked the man.

Saitou sighed and sat in one of the big chairs and looked at his daughter. He didn't say anything but his eyes showed his feelings for his daughter's outfit.

"What is it?" He said gruffly after a short time.

Kaoru stuttered, "Umm…my band and I have been chosen as an Battle of the Bands contestant. I was wondering if it was alright to participate?"

Saitou stayed quiet for a few minutes and finally said, "I don't think that it is a safe idea. There are many cases that involve riots and fights breaking out at those things."

Kaoru put on her best puppy dog eyes, "Please Daddy? We'll be really careful! I promise! And we'll win! I know! PLEASE? It could be our only chance! Come on!"

Saitou hated it when she did the puppy dog pout. "You are just like your mother. She would have been able to stop WW2 if she wanted to by just doing her famous pout. Fine you can go. When is it? I want to see you shine."

Kaoru jumped up and hugged her father. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! It is in tree weeks!"

She ran to her room and called everyone.

THE DAY OF THE BATTLE

Many bands from all over Japan were there. As the group arrived, they were interviewed and given a number in which they'd go on.

"Man! Number 23! This'll take forever!" Enishi complained.

"Yeah. Let's get changed and then we'll go out and watch the competition." Misao suggested. They agreed and went to change.

Kaoru was wearing an electric blue and black lacey corset and tight flared black pants with electric blue flames up the legs. She had a blue choker on and a lot of black and blue bracelets on. She had an armband around her left arm that was black and spiked.

Misao and Megumi were wearing the same outfit except Misao's was jade green and Megumi's was hot pink.

The guys were wearing really baggy, torn, black pants and tight red shirts with black flames going up their stomachs. They all wore different types of jewelry and Kenshin had three loop earrings in one ear and a huge diamond one in his other.

After 23 nice performances, and 23 losers, the whole place got quiet. The stands and the specters got all hushed as all the lights went off. Kaoru's voice came eerily from the direction of the stage. The sound of a small drum beat the only thing accompanying her song. Suddenly the lights burst on and Kaoru played her guitar and the rest of the band joined in as she sang:

"Black is the Death of the rainbow,  
Land is the Death of the sea,  
The sun is the Death of Darkness,  
And you're the Death of me…oh, you're the death of me.

Conformity is the Death of imagination,  
Apathy is the Death of a plea,  
Stupidity is the Death of wisdom,  
And this is my destiny."

Kaoru sang her heart out. This song was written after the death of her mother and it meant everything to her. It was all she could do not to cry.

"Science is the Death of fiction,  
Dreams are the Death of reality,  
Rebellion is the Death of boredom  
But you're the Death of me

Life is the Death of all,  
Drugs are the Death of agony,  
And even though nothing is the Death of love,  
You'll be the Death of me

Temptation is the Death of religion,  
Suicide is the Death of life's tragedy,  
But tell me, what is the Death of Death?  
Because I'd really like to kill the Death of me

Oh this is how it's meant to be. Oh, this is what's meant to be."

Kaoru's hands were shaking by now. She thought about running off the stage and into her daddy's arms but said to herself that there's no turning back now.

"And be the Death of you.  
For all eternity,  
And I can be the Death of Death,  
If you'll be the Death of me."

Kaoru sang the last lines and finished strong. She took a deep breath and stared at the judges through the noise of the crowd as they cheered wildly.

The main judge stood up after discussing with his colleagues, "Well, I should say….."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHA! Just wait till next time! REVIEW PLEASE!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	12. The Last Chapter! MWAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

Lawyers: 'glare' happy room…

Me: 'gulp' nope don't own them….nope! and CURSE PBS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all:

**Ice Angel Kaoru**: What's so wrong? Okay any who: Thanks!

**Chai Girl**: I love punk rocker fics too! THEY ROCK! And yeah PBS sucks!

**Reuka**: Glad you like! Also glad your name doesn't have a U at the end instead of an A. Lol.

**Midnite Cherry Blossomz**: Lol. That's okay about Reuku. That kids got issues. Just plain psychotic if ya ask me. And thanks, I know this story rocks!

**Mz-Krazii**: Lol that's okay. Good for you that you know how it'll end up. Bad for me if I am that obvious.

AND Last and most fuckin' annoying: **REUKU!** I like playing with flames. 'goes and burns someone.'

And to the rest of my dear fans: THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT WILL END LIKE THIS; BUT REST ASSURED (reuku) THERE'LL BE A SEQUIL!

I can't keep the credit for the songs. I didn't write them, Some other people on wrote them. I only write poetry, those people wrote the songs. Thanks guys and I love you, all for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PREVIOUSLY: Kaoru sang the last lines and finished strong. She took a deep breath and stared at the judges through the noise of the crowd as they cheered wildly.

The main judge stood up after discussing with his colleagues, "Well, I should say….."

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE SAD ENDING**

"I should say….WE HAVE A WINNER LADIES AND GENTS!"

Kaoru jumped up screaming and the rest of the band ran up to hug her and cheered. Kenshin was so caught up in the moment that he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her in the air and spinned her around. When he let her down, they kissed passionately. Kaoru deepened it.

The whole crowed awed at the site and the rest of the couples did the same as Kenshin and Kaoru. Enishi kissed Ayomi, Sano kissed Megumi, and Misao kissed Iceman. (I mean Aoshi)

Everyone was so excited as the judges put a medal on a black ribbon around each of the member's necks. Then they were led into a room where the judge told them about the recording contract.

"YES! Of course we agree!" Enishi said. That was kinda surprising since he was the most levelheaded one next to Aoshi.

They all signed the contract and someone rushed into the room. It was a cop.

"Is miss Kamiya in here?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin worriedly and nodded.

The policewoman took a deep breath. "Your father. He was shot."

Kaoru just froze. Her hand still placed in Kenshin's.

"Come with me." The cop said. She looked at them with a sad expression. She hated this part of the job. "You all can come."

Kaoru's knuckles where turning white. Kenshin held her as they followed the nice policewoman.

The group arrived at the hospital. People looked at them weird. They looked out of place from the bright colored clothes of the other people.

Kaoru slowly walked over to the receptionist. "Is my dad here? Will he be okay?"

The lady looked up and asked, "Name?"

Kaoru took a deep shuddering breath, "Kamiya, Kostuka." (AN: I know I said it was Saitou but pretend I didn't okay?)

The nurse sighed and set the clipboard down. She looked straight in her eyes and said, "You can see him, but the doctor has some very bad news."

Kaoru started crying softly and Kenshin hugged her.

"Some present for my 18th birthday." Kaoru managed to say.

She followed the doctor as he told her the horrible news. "I am so sorry. He is alive, but not for long. We think he only has a few minutes."

Kaoru sighed. Tears were still going down her face. Her dad was right. Concerts like those were dangerous. Her father was so worried that she'd get hurt that he went and HE got hurt. This was all her fault.

She walked into a room and saw him hooked up to a ton of wires. She ran over to him and bawled.

"I am so sorry, Daddy! It is my entire fault! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

She cried and cried until she felt his hand wipe her face.

"It is okay. You won! I am so proud of you. I love you so much, Kaoru."

She looked at her father. He was lying there with a smile on his face.

She smiled.

"Don't cry anymore. I will finally, after 15 years, be with your mother. I miss Anata so much." Her dad grinned. "I can still picture her."

Kaoru smiled again. "I love you daddy. So much."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Goodbye."

With that final word the heart monitor that had a steady beep, turned into a long, annoying, long note signaling he was no longer on this earth.

Kaoru stood and kissed her father's face before leaving to find the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END

Well. It is over. I AM SERIOUSLY CRYING! Once again: THERE **WILL** BE A SEQUEL! I haven't started it but I know it won't end anywhere NEAR like this. Once again REVIEW! 'cept Reuku. Even though that kid gives me great reviews! BYE!

-Amorigoddessoftheearth


End file.
